Cora and Stiles
The relationship between Human Stiles Stilinski and Beta Werewolf Cora Hale. The relationship between Stiles and Cora is one that started to develop the moment the two first met in Season 3. They initially seemed indifferent to one another, as Cora seemed annoyed by Stiles and Lydia and viewed Stiles and the McCall Pack as a bunch of stupid teenagers with no idea of what they were doing, while Stiles saw Cora as a younger, female version of her brother Derek, with whom Stiles also had an antagonistic relationship. However, as Season 3 progressed, the two became closer, working together in several situations in the Beacon Hills packs' fight against the Alpha Pack and the Darach and eventually developing a tentative friendship. Although the two never progressed to romantic interest, there were hints of a slight attraction between the two. During Peter's story of how Derek acquired his blue Werewolf eyes, Stiles questioned him on his age, to which he replied to with a vague answer. Stiles then asked Cora, who answered with a clear-then-vague answer, prompting Stiles to abandon the topic, but she was briefly seen smiling at his confusion. Stiles first showed interest in Cora after he finished resuscitating her after she passed out due to her Mistletoe poisoning, with Stiles telling the unconscious Cora that she better be awake the next time their lips touched. After Cora left Beacon Hills at the end of Season 3A, their current status remains unknown. However, it's likely the two still remain on friendly terms. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 3A In Chaos Rising, after Stiles and Peter had discovered that the First National Bank vault, where they believed the Alpha Pack was holding Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes captive, was built out of hecatolite, also known as moonstone, which scatters the moonlight and prevents Werewolves from feeling the effects of the full moon, Stiles called Scott and Derek, who had broken into the bank, to warn them of this fact. Unbeknownst to Stiles, Erica had been killed by Kali, and the other captive was Cora Hale, Derek's long-lost younger sister, who had been captured by the Alphas as well. In Currents, when Cora confronted Lydia on Derek's behalf to tell her to stop dating Aiden, one of the members of the Alpha Pack, Lydia's retort caused Cora to grab Lydia roughly by the wrist. Just as Lydia was demanding that Cora let her go, Stiles appeared and repeated that Cora needed to let Lydia go, a demand that Cora reluctantly obeyed. Stiles went on to tell Cora and Lydia that Alan Deaton, a Druid Emissary who had helped the packs on numerous occasions, had been captured by the Darach, the three began working together to figure out where he was being held in order to rescue him. Cora, Stiles, and Lydia then went to the science lab at Beacon Hills High School, where they use a variety of divination techniques in hopes that Lydia's yet-undefined powers could help them locate Deaton. First, Stiles brought out a Ouija board and asked the two young women to help him use it, reminding them that Deaton had "saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." After the three put their fingertips on the pointer, Stiles asked aloud where Deaton was, and after a moment, he looked at Lydia and asked if she was going to answer it. Lydia pointed out that she didn't know the answer and that she thought they were contacting some kind of spirit, Cora, following Stiles' train of thought, asked Lydia if she knew any spirits. Next, the three tried psychometry, which involved Stiles taking Deaton's keys to the clinic and putting them in Lydia's hand in hopes that the tactile contact would trigger a premonition while Cora watched curiously. When this also seemingly failed to work, Stiles suggested automatic writing, which also appeared not to work after Lydia began drawing a tree. Frustrated, Cora asked Stiles if Lydia was really supposed to be "some kind of genius," Lydia, offended, pointed out that while she was, in fact, a literal genius, she was not a psychic. When she then suggested they should be talking to Danny Mahealani, who was targeted by the Darach but not sacrificed like the others, Cora, Stiles, and Lydia briefly split up so Stiles could question Danny himself. After Stiles found a paper Danny wrote on telluric currents in Danny's backpack, Cora, Stiles, and Lydia went to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to meet up with Scott to try to finally figure out where Deaton was. Cora, confused, asked Stiles how "some kid's homework" was going to help them find Deaton, leading Stiles to explain that the paper was on the telluric currents, or geomagnetic energy that flows through the earth and can also be affected by lunar phases. Upon reading Mr. Harris' notes on the paper that suggested Danny find a new topic, they realized that Harris, who had been missing for a while now, wasn't just a sacrifice, but was killed because he knew something about what was going on. Cora and Stiles, along with Lydia and Scott, then began looking at the telluric current maps that they got from Danny and Chris Argent, respectively, and realized that there were a large number of currents in Beacon Hills, enough to make it an actual beacon. Upon realizing that the sacrifice victims were kidnapped from one location on the currents and then had their bodies left in another location on the currents, they realized they were being sacrificed somewhere in the middle. When Stiles started to mark the half-way point between the animal clinic, where Deaton had been captured, and the next spot on the currents where his body would be found, Cora took his hand and slid it across the map to where the First National Bank was, grimly informing him that Deaton was being held in the same bank vault where the Alpha Pack held Boyd, Erica, and herself. Just as the group was about to leave to save Deaton, Cora received a text from Boyd informing her that the plan created by Derek, Boyd, and Isaac to try to kill the Alphas failed because they cut the power to Derek's loft, leading Scott to insist that Cora, Stiles, and Lydia go save Derek, Boyd, and Isaac while he went to save Deaton on his own. Stiles and Cora, accompanied by Lydia, then got into Stiles' Jeep so they could go to Derek's loft, where they were able to turn the power back on, though not in enough time to save Boyd from being killed by Kali and the twins. Stiles watched as Cora sobbed over Boyd's body while he also comforted Derek. In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, Gallery Cora and stiles currents.gif Cora and stiles currents 1.gif Cora and stiles currents 2.gif Cora lydia and stiles currents.gif Cora and stiles visionary.gif Cora and stiles visionary 2.gif Stiles chess 6.jpeg Normal teenwolf309 1522.jpeg Trivia * Due to the number of scenes between the two, it likely that if Cora's actress, Adelaide Kane, hadn't left the show to star in The CW's series Reign, Cora and Stiles may have become a couple instead of Stiles and Malia. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships